


Re-connecting

by ximeria



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Porn Battle, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-13
Updated: 2006-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-22 14:59:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/239291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ximeria/pseuds/ximeria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes they barely make it through the door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Re-connecting

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the first ever porn battle

They never do it, but Daniel knows that Jack thinks about it, and Jack knows that it's crossed Daniel's mind. But it's a rule. Never when they're on a mission, never when they're off-planet.

They just fuck all the harder when they get back on Earth, where it's safe. Well, safer.

There's always the risk of someone finding out about them.

They're careful about their time together. To the outer world they're co-workers, friends. Behind locked doors, they touch, kiss and reaffirm that they're both still alive.

Jack's hands are rough against his skin, years of working with guns and other weapons, years of being in the field.

Daniel hooks one leg over Jack's shoulder with a lazy grin. He likes it this way. They're way past the first round. That's always frantic and more than a few times it's taken place just inside the front door.

This is the second round. They're in the bed upstairs, they've had a bit to eat and they're ready to go again.

But they aren't in a hurry.

Jack's been spending the last few minutes slipping his slick fingers in and out of Daniel, not in a hurry to cross the finishing line.

Daniel feels the urge to close his eyes, to just feel it all. But he doesn't. He watches Jack, who's smiling at him, softly. The grey hair is a mess, but it's still hot. So's the wiry body. Nothing but sinewy strength. Daniel knows. He's been pinned down by it so often now, he's slept curled around it most nights for the past year.

The light catches the dog tags as they sway gently back and forth. Daniel used to hate them. Now he just feels indifference toward them.

No, that's not right. He doesn't care for what they stand for, but they are a part of Jack. For better or worse...

Jack's free hand slides under Daniel's other leg that's stretched out on the bed. He lifts it up to rest on his shoulder and gives Daniel a questioning glance.

Sometimes they talk when they do this. Tease, urge each other on... At other times, like today, they have their silent communication down to an art and it's all they need. Words can't add anything that a look can't say on its own.

The only thing that breaks the silence are their panted breaths.

Daniel grins and lets his head fall back. It's a sign for Jack to go on, and he does.

The slide in is sweet and Daniel breathes out, slowly, as he relaxes.

These are the things he looks forward to when they leave one planet or another. To come home, to be claimed, filled.

The dog tags slide over his chest as Jack buries himself completely, pressing down on Daniel's legs as he leans forward for a strained kiss.

Daniel knows he'll be doing the same to Jack in a few hours. They both need the connection, he knows that.


End file.
